A New Beginning
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: After Anna gives Hans exactly what he deserves, the sisters share a tender moment before Anna introduces Elsa to a certain someone. Extended scene on board the ship, with some fluff and a helping of Elsa/Kristoff awkwardness. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hello there everyone! ^^ It's been a little while since I've written anything new, so here is a one-shot that I wrote tonight. Not much. Just a bit of fluff and wonderful Kristoff awkwardness. Hope you enjoy! A review if you have a moment is always appreciated! :)

* * *

A New Beginning

With an aggressive, swift, and powerful blow to the face, as if mercilessly slammed with a wrecking ball, the ruthless Hans plunged hopelessly into the freezing water below. Anna packed a punch. Anna had never once laid a finger on anyone, but did it ever feel good to dish out what his evil soul had coming to him. Turning around, feeling incredibly proud of her tiny little self, she wasn't expecting what awaited behind her.

With arms hesitantly stretching outwards towards a triumphant Anna, Elsa stood there, anxiously, every ounce of her pleading and hoping that Anna would accept her. The sight immediately melted Anna's already thawed heart. _Me? Elsa wants to hug ME?_ Without a moment's hesitation, Anna forcefully threw herself into her sister, both sharing a powerful yet tender embrace that filled them to the brim with long awaited peace. The warmth surged through the two sisters, finally in the other's arms.

_Wow. Her body… it's so cool. Not that I wasn't expecting something like that, but it's not like I've been able to hug her and all. It's… it's not bad though. It's nice. Oh. This is so nice. _She tightened her already iron grip. _Oh, Elsa… You're here. You're really here. And you're not going anywhere. _Though lost in the precious moment and in the many thoughts swirling around in her head, Anna would never forget the reason she was finally able to have her sister once more. Still wonderfully engulfed in Elsa's cool yet comforting embrace, she broke free from her thoughts and gently raised her gaze from Elsa's shoulder, blue eyes tenderly meeting brown. Her eyes were soft and full of love. Love for Elsa. Love for Kristoff. Love for how everything had finally turned out the way she had always dreamed. She smiled- an action quickly reciprocated by the young mountain man.

After they parted their embrace, however long it may had been, their eyes locked as they were gazing into the other's soul in the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Elsa was the first to speak. "Anna? I'm," Elsa hesitated, her brows pinching, but only for a moment, "I'm so sorry for everything. If I had only listened to you from the start, I would have never…"

"Elsa, no," Anna swiftly and sternly interrupted. "No one is blaming anyone, alright? We're here, now. That's all that matters." Elsa sighed, giving in to Anna's wishes no matter how strongly she still felt like it had all been her fault. Her sister's hands still in her own, she smiled affectionately at her Anna, with both her lips and her eyes. It was real. It was really happening. No more hiding behind a door. Or in a palace. Anna's dreams weren't the only ones that had come true that day.

Elsa immediately took notice of Anna redirecting her gaze over her shoulder, wondering at first what her sister must have been looking at. And that's when she remembered. _The boy. Who is he?_

As if Anna had read the Queen's mind, she led her sister by the hands in the direction to the young man, who had, within a mere 3 days, quickly become much more than just a friend to the daring redhead. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This, Elsa, is Kristoff. If it weren't for him, I would most likely still be lost fumbling around in the woods right now. He's helped me so much with, well, just about everything. I couldn't have done it without him." The kind words instantly turned his face a dark shade of red. What was Anna thinking, embarrassing him like this in front of the Queen of Arrendelle? Kristoff's mind raced endlessly, unable to form a coherent thought and it only got worse as Elsa took a step forward.

She stood before Kristoff, hands delicately folded before her. "Thank you, Kristoff. I owe you both my and my sister's life. If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, never hesitate to ask. A friend of Anna's is a friend of mine, especially one who has gone through as great lengths and trouble as yourself."

Kristoff's jaw dropped as he stood looking dumbfounded, unsure of what to say. Was he seriously just praised by the Queen? Should he respond? How should he respond? _Come on, Kristoff. You need to say something… anything. Alright, no, maybe not anything. __Definitely not anything.__But what? What do you say to a queen? How much time as passed? Too long. It's definitely been too long. Alright… come on… out with it! _Slowly, Kristoff mustered up a fraction of courage and attempted to speak. "I would, umm..." _No, idiot. Don't stutter!_ "I umm… Your Majesty, uhh." _What's wrong with you?!_

Elsa couldn't help but allow a small giggle to bubble up from her chest. He was adorable.

_Oh great… now look what you've done. She's laughing at you. Laughing. Why can't you just get it together?! _As panicked and jumbled as his poor mind was, all it took was the gentle touch of Anna's hand, tenderly placed upon his shoulder, to put him at ease.

Anna spoke to him softly, the love she felt for him clearly laced in her words. "Kristoff… Elsa's my sister. You don't have to be nervous talking to her."

"But Anna…" He looked up towards the Queen once again, and sure enough, a shiver shot down his spine. How could someone smiling so kindly still be so darn intimidating? But still, he had to try. "No, no, you're right." Once more, this time much more collected, yet admittedly still very nervous, Kristoff turned to Elsa in an attempt at speaking. "It… it has been my pleasure, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Elsa." She hadn't gotten used to hearing her new title from anyone yet, much less a dear friend of her sister. She found such formalities in this instance unimportant and awkward.

"Oh… um, okay. Elsa," he nervously rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "it was really no trouble at all. It was quite the adventure. If it wasn't for you, Elsa," he paused, looking over towards the redhead that stood by him, his eyes softening, "I never would have gotten to meet Anna." Anna immediately sent a tender glance his way, her heart throbbing. It's true. If it wasn't for the fight and Elsa's winter, they never would have met. And it was at this same moment that Elsa finally realized that maybe, just maybe, this had all worked out just the way it was meant to. Elsa simply smiled, unable to find the right words to respond.

Finally ready to return to her kingdom, Elsa turned to Anna. "So… you ready to go back," she paused a moment as she joyously looked around to the tiny group upon the ship, "all of us?"

Olaf, the little snowman who had surprisingly remained quiet all of this time, danced his tiny white feet with excitement and waved his branch-like arms as he let out a gasp. "All of us?!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at his childhood innocence. Her childhood innocence. "Yes, all of us."

And with that, the gang slowly made their way off of the ship and back into beautiful, sunny Arrendelle- the kingdom now anxiously awaiting the arrival of their new queen. Elsa was filled with many emotions- some good, some bad- but she knew that as long as she had Anna by her side, things would always have their way of working out.


End file.
